Numerous games based around numerology, mathematics and the like have heretofore been developed. Such games have normally included a deck of cards, or the like that display numbers and/or operators that are used to develop a mathematical equation. Mathematical bingo games have been devised where elements having particular numbers thereon may be arranged in such a manner that, when coupled with mathematical operators, they achieve a score in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal alignment. Further, mathematical games have been developed that are similar to the word game, Scrabble, where elements having numbers impressed therein are utilized to coordinate with the particular operators of a certain direction and provide a mathematical equation. Numerous card and related games have also been developed where mathematics is the basis of play and where cards or the like are utilized having numbers and/or mathematical operators displayed on the individual cards.
The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art games represented by the above descriptions. With certain ground rules as alluded to hereinafter, the game of the present invention may be played with a variety of different objectives. Participants may seek to achieve a high gross score; may seek to compete directly against all other participants on a time basis; may compete against a time basis per se, and the like. The subject invention provides a game that is quite entertaining and educational to the participant as well as assisting to develop a participant's mind in mathematical computation techniques.
The prior art does not teach or suggest the present invention. Illustrative of the prior art are the following U.S. Patents: 1,583,223 to Cooke; 1,598,450 to Ritter et al; 1,638,433 to Copeland; 1,652,979 to Francke; 1,699,629 to Phifer; 1,766,465 to Snelling; 2,198,670 to Johnson; 2,565,702 to Stinson; 2,743,108 to Sanders; 2,801,855 to Clay et al; 2,811,360 to Cohen; 3,192,650 to Torchia; 3,514,873 to Stobbe; 3,523,377 to Gardner; 3,649,023 to Schohn; 3,663,021 to Whippo; 3,708,169 to Hoy; 3,733,153 to Van Es; 3,758,962 to Bagdasar and 3,844,568 to Armstrong.